


Kano pleasures himself with a baguette

by heterophobicbarbaraholland



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Do not use a baguette as a dildo, I was lauphing while writing this most of the time, Other, Seriously they are actually quite big, This is a joke from a discord server, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterophobicbarbaraholland/pseuds/heterophobicbarbaraholland
Summary: I think the title says it all, for a "story" about why I wrote it look at the tags.





	Kano pleasures himself with a baguette

Kano was finally alone in the base, he had been waiting for this for a while. He knew he couldn’t do this when the other members were in the base, there were two reasons for this the first was that Kido doesn’t like people taking food out of the dining area and would surely hit him, and the other was that he wasn’t sure how quiet he could be. Well he went and got a baguette because he wasn’t sure how long he had and he really wanted to do this as was evident by the tent in his pants. Quickly taking what looked to be the longest and thickest baguette and headed to his room.

Kano quickly took his pants and underwear off in one motion and started to prepare his asshole with his fingers. Soon he was scissoring himself while moaning, and if anyone else was here they were sure to hear. Kano soon grabbed the baguette and started deepthroating it to get it prepared to enter his ass. After around 3 minutes of scissoring himself Kano took his fingers out and got on his elbows and knees for better support (along with some pillows) and positioned the baguette in front of his ass. He slowly pushed the thick and long baguette in and moaned. Even with the preparation he did the baguette still hurt a little, however Kano was so excited by using the food as a dildo that he couldn’t wait for the pain to cease and started to push it in and out slowly. As he started to thrust the baguette in and out of his ass he also started to pump his dick in rhythm with the baguette (how he was doing that in this position IDK but whatever). After 3 minutes he started to thrust the baguette in and out of his ass quite quickly, and around 7 minutes of pounding his ass with the baguette with a loud moan he came and slowly pulled the surely not to be eaten baguette out.

Once Kano cleaned the cum up from the floor he realized he had nowhere to put the baguette. He couldn’t just put it in the trash because Kido would ask and he did not want to explain to her that he used it to fuck himself and he definitely did not want to eat it and he couldn’t put it back for obvious reasons. Not quite thinking fully he decided to just chuck it out of his window… however he did that just as the rest of the Dan were walking home and ended up hitting Kido on the head… which meant not only would he have to explain it to her he also needed to explain it to everyone which is not something he wanted to do especially Hibiya, Hiyori, Marry, and Ayano.


End file.
